Merg in Undertale
by Lowerbunk
Summary: Merg falls asleep and wakes up as Frisk in a patch of golden flowers. What an odd dream! It's a dream, right? Rated T because I may choose to make T rated chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

His fingers were sore from being on the arrow keys for so long. Up, right, down, left. Four keys dictated whether the heart on the screen dodged correctly or not. A small margin of error.

"Ah, this boss is taking so long for me to beat, so I think I will leave this episode here for now. Thanks for watching guys, and until next time. Take care." He had an Austrian accent, smooth on the vowels.

He flicked off the computer and sighed. He had spent so long trying to beat that enemy that the sun had set and it was dark outside. So dark. He didn't have the energy to edit or be on the internet at the moment, so he decided to go to bed.

* * *

I see a lack of Merg fiction, so what am I to do but create some?


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in a distinctly different setting. Above him a light shone down. Around him, the chamber was the black of darkness. He was in a chasm of some sort. Under him were mellow yellow flowers. Ah! He lifted his hands to find that his skin was yellow as well. He was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater. So soft the fabric... was he in Undertale? How odd this dream.

Curiously he fondled the smooth and broad petals of a golden flower. It felt real. He stood up and began to walk down the hallway.

'Who are you?'

This question rang through his head as if someone, a child, was speaking to him from behind a barrier. He answered, voice ringing in the darkness. "I am Max. Who are you?"

'My name is Frisk. You seem to be... controlling my body.'

So this was the voice of the charismatic silent protagonist. It was soft. "I'm sorry Frisk, I can't help it. I went to bed and woke up here."

There was no need for him to lie.

'Oh. Maybe we can find a way for you to go back to your own body?'

So his dream had direction. How sophisticated this dream was! Nonetheless he found it entertaining.

"Shall we walk down this hallway?"

'Okay...'

The uncertainty in Frisk's voice reminded him that they were just a child. So it seemed that he was authority figure in their current situation.

He walked further and entered the familiar arch that he knew would lead to Flowey.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Just like in the game, the red heart floated out of the tiny body. For some reason Max thought he would feel something when the soul was removed, but it was a rather painless sensation.

'Max!'

The soul spoke in the child's voice. So it seemed this was case: that it was not _his_ soul but Frisk's. He was beginning to feel increasingly that this was not a dream, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. This was certainly not a feasible situation in the real world. Souls were intangible.

The white specks shot towards the heart. Feeling protective, Max automatically moved his arm to the right. The soul moved in the same direction, effectively dodging the 'friendliness pellets'. He moved his arm up experimentally, the soul followed. So he was in control. He smiled at that thought.

"What are you doing? You have to accept the friendliness pellets!"

He dodged the next set as well, enjoying this feeling. He also admittedly just wanted to extend to dialogue. The oddness of the situation made it feel like he should absorb as many words as he could. Of course when he woke up he would no longer be in this world, so he wanted to experience as much of it as he could.

A ring of pellets began to close around the heart- no Frisk. Was it Frisk? Perhaps if the heart actually died, Frisk would die and Max would be left with the kid body. How would the reset system work in this recreation of the game? He liked Frisk, and decided that he didn't want to experiment.

The ring stopped before it could hit the soul, thank Fox. A magic fire ball knocked Flowey away.

So Toriel was here.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop the exclamation from escaping, "Toriel!"

"Do you know me child?"

The heart floated back to him, phasing through the body's chest. "Yes, well. I've heard of you." What else could he say? That she was in a video game that he had played outside of his dream?

'She seems nice,' Frisk's voice was soft. Perhaps they were tired from the out-of-body experience. It must have felt strange for the kid, to suddenly find that the body wasn't theirs. Well, it would if the were real and this wasn't a dream.

"Interesting... For now we must take you to the ruins. Human children are not safe here."

That was true. He looked around the dark room one last time before following Toriel. He gazed in awe at the great ruins in front of him. And aha! The first save point! Whether it did anything in this dream of his or not, he didn't really care. He just wanted to experience the process. What could he say, he was a fan of the game. He touched it.

(The shadow of the ruins loomed above, filling him with determination).

So cool! He actually felt determined too.

Max rubbed his arms, curious about his skin. It was yellow, but felt like normal skin. He felt shorter than usual as well, like an actual child. Were all of his dreams this detailed? He was feeling the inevitable doubt that this was not a dream, but in what other situation would he wake up in someone else's body? This could not be the real world, that was for sure.

He followed Toriel through another doorway, where she demonstrated the first puzzle.

Puzzles, puzzles, he wasn't so great at them. He knew the puzzles in this game, or was it a dream(?), were easy though. How long would this last until he woke? He was beginning to think Undertale was getting an upgrade to its meta.

Then there was the dummy. The first time the game mechanics for battle were used. The soul floated out of his body again. In front of Max were the four game-play buttons. Of course he wouldn't fight the thing, so he ran away.

* * *

Update: I rewrote this section, and I'm actually watching Merg's play-through because I can't remember all the details myself! I have the game, it's just not on a computer available to me at the moment :P


	4. Chapter 4

In front of the mic, he was superb. He was amazing, excellent even! In front of the mic, he was Merg, the YouTuber who did No Hit Sans and Not Another Needle Game. Indeed, he couldn't help the occasional feelings of megalomania that he got, but he was getting good at suppressing this feeling.

Away from the mic he was Max. Max who did normal things that normal people do. There was no such thing as a No Hit Washing Machine run, or Not Another Noodle Bowl Being Microwaved For Four Minutes While He Impatiently Stood Around Waiting. Alas, he couldn't help the occasional feelings of self-loathing that he got. Why did he have to be so boring in real life? At least his fans weren't around to see him do normal things. He liked having privacy with his normal-ness. A camera would force him to be interesting and fun(!), and he didn't think he could handle that.

He was living a double life here, and it was exhausting. At least he had (insert name of: girlfriend/boyfriend/pet/idk?) to keep him company. It was pretty nice having them around.

.

Now he was in front of a froggit. "You're looking sharp today Frog," he complimented. It blushed, and let him give it mercy. It was much more nerve-wracking to fight when the potential life of Frisk was on the line. Despite this, Merg still opted for the pacifist route. He would feel terrible killing a thing!

* * *

I made him angsty for some reason. Don't ask me why. Oh, and I updated the chapter previous to this (despite having recently uploaded it), I was given some feedback by a commenter that I figured I should act on. I'm still gonna do a few skips because I'm not trying to transcribe the entire game here.


	5. Chapter 5

If you've read this far, thanks a bunch! ^_^

* * *

"I need to leave," Merg pleaded.

The towering figure of Toriel stood in front of the exit. "It's, uh, a very lovely place here in the ruins! Why would a dear like you want to leave?"

As much as Merg would love to curl up in front of the fire and just enjoy to cozy area, he felt compelled to continue with the game. He was beginning to fathom that this was eerily real, and he had decided to play through it as if it were, and speculate later. A feeling that he had not felt since childhood was making itself known-fear. Dark corners leapt at him, awful possibilities spun through his mind. It was genuine, and unpleasant.

"I cannot be stuck here," he declared.

'I want to go home,' whispered Frisk in his head. 'I just want everything to be normal.'

A wish that he shared, at that point. He had walked through enough long halls and complimented enough froggits to begin to tire of the whole thing.

"W-well, I'm afraid that I cannot let you go. It's too dangerous out there."

She stepped forward, as if to rush him back into the safety of her home, but he jumped aside. Unlike in a game, he could make more intuitive decisions. He tried to get past her and exit, but alas no, she moved back to block the door.

Her expression saddened. "So you are really determined to leave this place..."

It was an uncertain determination, but he supposed that he had made his mind up. He did not want to un-make his mind, for that would make a mess of things in his head, and he was not in the mood for complexity.

He was glad that he was good at the game, if he could assert such a fact. He would feel terrible if Frisk's soul took any damage, but fortunately he was able to dodge every attack between the expositions of Toriel. He had some monster candy just in case, but he had not tested yet whether the child would feel pain...

Frisk was very mellow, unexpectedly. He had not expected the protagonist to be timid, as he had associated the character with determination, and, well, flirting with NPCs. Perhaps it was because all control was stolen from them, and timid-ness was just the natural result.

Finally Toriel surrendered. "If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you... Goodbye, my child." She enveloped him in a tight, fluffy hug, and egressed the scene.

He was alone.

'I suppose we should... leave,' posed Frisk.

"Yes," he replied distractedly. He felt like acid was seeping into his stomach. He felt bad, he felt terrible! He let his eyes dart where they wished, before pushing open the large door.


End file.
